


Cora and the Coffee Maker

by PerpetualParadise



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualParadise/pseuds/PerpetualParadise
Summary: Cora is trapped at the station and Emma introduces her to modern technology. One-shot.





	

“How does the water boil?” Cora had been confined to her cell for about a week at this point. Blue had placed some kind of spell over the station in order to block the woman’s magic. 

Of course, Emma felt like she’d insulted all of fairytale kind when she’d referred to it as ‘hocus pocus.’ Being glared at by both Blue and Cora might have been the most terrifying thing to have ever happened to her and she’d taken on giants, ogres, lowlifes, and a dragon for crying out loud. 

“What?” The sheriff asked.

“That machine,” Cora pointed at the plastic coffee maker. “It produces hot coffee, does it not?”

This was the first time Cora had spoken voluntarily to the saviour; she was rather proud of herself for remembering the word ‘coffee.’

“Yes.” Emma wondered how strange this world might seem to Regina’s mother. “Did you want some?”

If she was going to be trapped in that cell for an indefinite amount of time, Emma figured she should let the woman have something more than the bottled water and cold sandwiches Ruby delivered three times a day.

“No, you imbecile!” Ahh, like mother like daughter, Emma thought. “How is the water heated? I see no fire and you obviously have no grasp of the principles of magic.”

The saviour looked the miller’s daughter up and down.

“Dragons,” she answered. “We shrink them down and they know what to do.”

Cora scoffed. “As if a dragon would ever submit to that. I’m not an idiot, dear.”

Who knew they even had dragons in this world? Everything seemed so strange in this world.

Emma’s green eyes pierced her. “We have ways.”


End file.
